


El Retorno de la Oscuridad

by Ormasonr



Series: Enemigos de la Oscuridad [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Fantasy, Furry, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Otters, conlang
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormasonr/pseuds/Ormasonr
Summary: En la boda de su hermano, al joven Teï Tava le comunican que los espíritus le han elegido para ser el nuevo Hablador. Sin embargo, oscuras y malévolas voluntades se conjuran secretamente contra el mundo.





	El Retorno de la Oscuridad

_Tavavo lā’e füala keï tangavokaï kana ku’oku’ofo Teï Rū ne keï iheï kuki ha kei ku nē kana ‘ulohefo le’i teï Ākupeï kuki ha keï ku. Kana ‘ekohefo le’i teï ōnüa, teï lewa nē Teï Tārüi ha keï ku nē aü nevefo le’i Teï Ilau ne keï kunakuna’üi ha keï ku._

**I**

**Teï lewau keü Raükou**

**Susurros demoníacos**

El día de la unión en Teï Korotārüi era soleado y caluroso: La primavera estaba ya entrada y el verano próximo, el río corría bravo y el aire estaba húmedo y caldeado. Teï Vala se alzaba al norte, cubierta de árboles, arañando el cielo mientras era acariciada por el aire. Atadas al puente, arrastradas por las nansas movidas por las aguas del río, las cuerdas silbaban con la tensión

La gente de las dos aldeas se había congregado ante la Casa de Mando, alrededor de la gran hoguera que siempre arde delante de la amplia puerta. Conversaban entre ellos, felices por la ocasión. Esperaban que el sol estuviera en lo más alto, pues es entonces cuando los espíritus están más dispuestos a escuchar.

Cuando llegó el medio día, los Habladores salieron de la Casa de Mando y se hizo el silencio. Teï Ākulewa, el Hablador local, llamó a Teï Tārüi, el río, el espíritu guía de la aldea. Le pidió que volviera su atención hacia ellos y que guiara la unión como guiaba a su pueblo, que nutriera la relación de los unidos como nutría a sus gentes. Y luego habló Teï Hukutoa, la Habladora de la Aldea de las Colinas, que llamó a Teï Vi, la colina, y le pidió que cimentara la unión con la fortaleza con la que se ancla a la tierra, que le diera a la relación la resistencia con la que resiste los elementos. Y el viento sopló con fuerza por un segundo, y las llamas de la hoguera brillaron y se inflamó con más fuerza. Y los Habladores comunicaron a sus pueblos que los espíritus estaban les habían escuchado, y que estaban conformes con la unión y que la protegerían y guiarían, pues el aire y el fuego eran Teï Lewa y Teï Tahu, los mensajeros.

Y fue entonces cuando los dos Jefes salieron, acompañados de sus familias. Primero, salió el Jefe de la Aldea del Río, Teï Korotārüi, el llamado Teï Ākutoa, hermano de Teï Ākulewa. Era alto, y portaba un báculo tallado en la madera que arrastra el río. Su pelaje era marrón claro, pero el gris había empezado a colonizar sus hombros desnudos, su nuca y su cabeza. Portaba una túnica que le cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo decorada con motivos rojizos de cangrejos de río. A su diestra salía su esposa, Teï Vala, llamada en honor a la gran montaña de la isla. Ella era menor en estatura, pero mayor en volumen. Vestía una túnica larga que se tornaba en un paño rojo que le cubría el pecho, y al cuello lucía las conchas y pinzas de crustáceos cazados, y los colmillos de grandes peces predadores. Les seguía Teï Tava, el segundo hijo de la pareja. Era joven, apenas hacía un mes que había superado su ceremonia y se había convertido en un hombre. Los símbolos y las marcas afeitados en el vello de su hombro izquierdo y en el de su cola eran recientes, y él los llevaba con orgullo, pues marcaban su inclusión en la aldea. Vestía, como su padre, una túnica clara con motivos rojizos de cangrejos de río.

Luego, salió la Jefa de Teï Korovi, la Aldea de las Colinas, que respondía al nombre de Teï Feïla. Era mayor, anciana, pero fuerte. Todo su vello era gris, y vestía un largo atuendo verde. Caminaba con la ayuda de un bastón ornamentado como un alto pájaro terrestre de largo pico. A su izquierda salió su esposo, Teï Nuhola. Era grande y musculado, y su nariz estaba perforada con un anillo de madera. Sobre la cabeza portaba una larga corona de plumas azuladas, y vestía como Teï Ākutoa, pero en verde. Ambos eran seguidos por su primogénito y heredero, Teï Talaülo, un enorme varón, tremendamente muscular, que sobrepasaba en una cabeza a su padre. Su mirada era sombría y tenía los brazos cubiertos de prendas de cuero oscuro, casi tanto como su pelaje. Su cola estaba marcada por las cicatrices del mordisco de una antigua bestia del río. Vestía a la manera de su padre.

Teï Ākutoa alzó los brazos, levantando su báculo, y habló a la gente congregada.

⸺Estamos hoy unidos aquí ⸺dijo, hablando en voz alta y serena ⸺, para celebrar la unión de nuestros grandes pueblos. Teï Korotārüi siempre ha sido buen amigo de Teï Korovi, y la historia de esta amistad se remonta a los primeros años, cuando llegamos a esta isla huyendo de los Teï Raükou del pasado. Nuestros fundadores fueron hermanos de armas, lucharon contra la maldad y pescaron juntos, y juntos cazaron al Gran Defensor del Río, Teï Kilanuholüi, cuyo cráneo brilla en lo alto de las colinas, para así hacer seguro nuestro nuevo hogar. Ahora les honramos uniendo la sangre de nuestras Aldeas, acto que los espíritus ⸺hizo una breve pausa para mirar a su hermano y a la Habladora de las colinas ⸺ han aprobado y bendecido. ¡Que salgan el novio y la novia!

Y entonces salió primero Teï Haütahu, el heredero de Teï Ākutoa. Era alto, más que su padre, y más atlético. Más joven que el hermano de su prometida, aún podían notársele los símbolos afeitados en el vello de su hombro izquierdo y en su cola. Sonreía con orgullo, dejando entrever los largos colmillos, arrugando su nariz oscura. Cuando salió, su pueblo estalló chillando en ovaciones, pues era muy querido, y él respondió alzando los brazos. Vestía una larga túnica atada al hombro derecho de profundos colores rojizos, y al cuello varios colgantes de colmillos de peces. Abrazó a su padre y a su madre, inclinó la cabeza ante la familia de su prometida y  se arrodilló ante las llamas y los Habladores.

Le siguió Teï Ha’ula. La joven era delgada pero fuerte, vestida con una prenda de varias capas teñida de varios verdes y ornamentada con una alta corona de plumas azules y naranjas. Al cuello llevaba conchas y cuentas brillantes, y su cabello caía recogido en trenzas. Sus ojos eran verdes y brillantes, algo altamente inusual, y es por eso que también la llamaban Teï Arinā, Estrella-árbol. Miraba avergonzada a la gente reunida, y caminó nerviosa, inclinando la cabeza ante su familia y la de su prometido, y arrodillándose ante el fuego y los Habladores, tal y como había hecho Teï Haütahu.

Y fue ante la vista de la joven que la sombra de la envidia y los celos despertó en el corazón de Teï Tava. Ya la había visto otras veces, claro está, pero no tan engalanada y tan hermosa. Y en secreto deseó que fuese él el primogénito para así poder casarse con ella. El destino, empero, le tenía reservado otro final.

Y todos callaron cuando los Habladores avanzaron y miraron al público. Teï Hukutoa se acercó a Teï Ha’ula y dijo, con voz calmada:

⸺Ahora perteneces a la Aldea del Río. Tu cuerpo está atado a su destino, tus hijos crecerán aquí y tu sangre vivirá aquí a través de ellos. Así es, pues tu prometido es el heredero del Jefe. Pero tu espíritu y tus pensamientos son de la Aldea de las Colinas, y siempre lo serán. Úsalos para guiar tu nuevo hogar.

Entonces, Teï Ākulewa puso derecha sobre su sobrino y le dijo:

⸺Y tu misión empieza ahora. Los espíritus te han concedido la misión de defender y conducir esta Aldea, como Teï Kilanuholüi hace con Teï Tārüi ⸺pausó y agarró el brazo de la novia ⸺. Ahora esta también es tu misión. Los dos debéis aprender juntos, pues debéis estar listos cuando los espíritus llamen al Jefe y éste deje nuestro mundo para ir con ellos, ya que entonces vosotros seréis Jefe y esposa.

Y hablaron los dos al unísono:

⸺Por eso hemos preguntado a los espíritus y ellos han bendecido esta unión. Y por eso ahora sois uno ante sus ojos, y lo sois ante los ojos de todos los Teï Ilau, de todas las aldeas a lo largo de Teï Vuïpanae.

Los dos Jefes recogieron una gran cesta cada uno llenas de peces y cangrejos, y las intercambiaron. Y cogieron un gran pez cada uno y lo lanzaron a las llamas, como comida para los espíritus. Y así la ceremonia se formalizó, y los novios fueron esposos.

La música sonó, los tambores hechos con las conchas de grandes crustáceos retumbaron con ritmo, y las flautas de caña y las arpas de tripa de pescado añadieron las melodías que bañaron la tarde y la noche. Grandes pescados fueron servidos, acompañados de bayas y frutos y aves pequeñas. Y el zumo de las moras y el caldo de marisco lo regaron todo. Y todos fueron felices.

Todos menos Teï Tava, que, sin saber bien qué le ocurría, no podía contagiarse del jolgorio. Y es que en su interior, esos celos lo privaban de felicidad. Teï Ākulewa lo vio, y se acercó pidiéndole unas palabras en un lugar apartado.

⸺Debemos hablar ⸺le dijo ⸺sobre tu futuro, sobrino mío.

Alejándose del ruido y la música, cruzaron el puente hacia la linde del bosque norteño. Allí, el Hablador le miró con una tez seria.

⸺Ahora ya eres un hombre ⸺le dijo, tocando su hombro afeitado ⸺. Ahora has dejado de lado la niñez y perteneces a la comunidad. Es hora que abraces tu lugar y aceptes tu responsabilidad. Tu hermano será el nuevo Jefe, y otros se vuelven pescadores, o cazadores, o constructores. Tú no serás nada de eso. Tu futuro es más importante y más grande, así me lo dijo el Río en un sueño. Te ha elegido, sobrino mío, como su futura voz en la Aldea. Serás el nuevo Hablador, mi sucesor, y yo te enseñaré todo lo que sé.

La noticia dejó a Teï Tava aturdido, pues no se lo esperaba. Sin embargo, también le llenó de preocupación. Él había imaginado su futuro de manera diferente: se casaría, tendría hijos con su esposa y sería un gran pescador o cazador. Su tío lo halagaba pero, para ser Hablador hay que pagar un gran precio. Para comunicarse con ellos, los espíritus demandaban una total dedicación y concentración; y por ende ningún Hablador se casa jamás, o tiene hijos o pareja de ninguna clase.

⸺Es un gran honor, pequeño ⸺continuó su tío, que era listo y supo leer sus preocupaciones en su rostro ⸺. Sin embargo, consúltalo contigo mismo mientras duermes, y quién sabe, quizá el propio Teï Tārüi te llame en tus sueños como te llamó en los tuyos. Dame una respuesta mañana al anochecer, si así lo deseas. Pero recuerda: los espíritus son sabios, y si te han escogido para ser su voz en la Aldea, es que tienen pesados motivos para ello.

Y la fiesta duró toda la noche, y Teï Tava río, comió y bebió, pero no tardó en retirarse a la Casa de Mando, donde durmió y donde tuvo extraños sueños, sueños terribles de muerte y consumición.

El sol se levantó inquieto bañando la isla con una luz rojiza. La casa de mando miraba al este, por lo que en su interior todos despertaron rápido. Esa noche, los padres de Teï Tava habían vivido juntos en su amor, al igual que su hermano y su recién casada esposa. Nuevos niños estaban en camino. Sin embargo, Teï Tava no se había percatado. No por tabú, pues en las casas familiares de los Teï Ilau no era costumbre ocultar las relaciones de la carne, ni estaba mal visto de ninguna forma. Habían sido sus sueños los que lo habían arrastrado fuera del mundo real. Ignoraba si se trataba de los espíritus hablándole, pero una extraña muerte negra se le había aparecido, como una fuerte ola del mar plagada de podredumbre. Y sobre ella navegaban los Teï Raükou, riéndose y burlándose.

Ensombrecido por esa ominosa visión, se levantó el primero y se dirigió hacia fuera. Usualmente, los niños al levantarse corrían a la Casa Comunal, donde los ancianos jugaban con ellos y les enseñaban sobre su pasado, historia y costumbres mediante juegos y canciones. Pero él ya no podía. Ya era un hombre, pero no era miembro de la Aldea, pues no había elegido oficio. Después del marcaje, un hombre o una mujer Ila elige una actividad para dedicarse, y son enseñados por aquellos que ya han granjeado más experiencia, hasta que esta listo y entonces forma parte de la Aldea, y se convierte en Teï Ilakoro, un hombre o una mujer de la Aldea. Hasta entonces no es nada: es adulto, pero no lo es; y tampoco es un niño. En esa época de grises, mientras aprenden, los jóvenes se relacionan entre sí y se divierten juntos. Pero Teï Tava no podía pensar en nada semejante. Su sueño, ahora casi olvidado, seguía preocupándole, aunque ya no sabía por qué. Y la oferta de su tío pesaba sobre él.

Un Hablador, pensaba. Un Hablador de espíritus. Sabía que era un gran honor, pero era una vida dura. Los jóvenes que se aprenden a hablar con los espíritus no se divierten, no se relacionan. Se aíslan, se van a vivir con las entidades de la isla. Guiados por su maestro, se privan de todo placer y de todo dolor y entran en comunión con el mundo invisible, y sus moradores les hablan y tienen que aprender su misterioso lenguaje sin palabras. Y no se casan. Y no tienen hijos.

Mucho para su espíritu. Decidió vagar, intentando despejarse. Cruzó el puente y se adentró en el bosque. Pero no encontró reposo entre los árboles, mientras comía alguna baya que encontró por ahí. Volvió a la aldea y vio a los pescadores retirar las nasas llenas de cangrejos, y subir a los botes y nadar por el río, armados con grandes arpones o con las manos desnudas para pescar río abajo presas más grandes y jugosas. Y junto a aquellos que recogían la comida desde el puente de madera estaba su padre, Teï Ākutoa, que parecía haber olvidado el jolgorio de ayer y se dedicaba ahora con todo su empeño a sus funciones como Jefe y ayudaba a los pescadores.

⸺¡Ah! ⸺dijo, al verlo ⸺. ¡Tava, hijo mío! Aquí estás. ¿Qué te ocurrió, anoche? Te dormiste pronto y tu rostro parecía sombrío.

⸺Así era, padre ⸺contestó con preocupación el joven ⸺. ¿Podemos hablar por un momento?

Teï Ākutoa asintió, y se despidió de aquellos a quién prestaba apoyo. Caminaron un segundo, alejándose de la multitud, y entonces el joven habló.

⸺Tío habló conmigo anoche ⸺comentó ⸺. Dijo que los espíritus le habían hablado de mí; que yo debía ser el nuevo Hablador.

⸺Eso es un gran honor, hijo ⸺respondió su padre, solemne ⸺.

⸺Pero padre ⸺Teï Tava estaba nervioso ⸺. ¿Cómo puedo hacer una vida, entonces? ¿Cómo puedo casarme, como mi hermano Teï Haütahu? Los espíritus son muy exigentes. Yo…

⸺¿De quién es esta tierra, hijo? ⸺le cortó el jefe, y continuó ante el silencio de su hijo ⸺. No es nuestra. Nosotros estamos de paso. Nacemos y morimos, venimos y marchamos. Los espíritus estaban aquí mucho antes que nosotros, y estará mucho después. Son los verdaderos dueños de la tierra, pues forman parte de ella. Perimiten que Teï Ilau habitemos en su seno, que comamos la comida que crece sobre ellos, que talemos sus árboles para hacer nuestras tiendas y botes y nasas, que bebamos el agua que baja por sus ríos. Pero tienen sus propias voluntades y pensamientos, ideas que están más allá del alcance de nadie y que deben ser escuchadas. Así como la tarea de un Jefe es guiar a su pueblo, dar consejo, solucionar los problemas de su gente, la tarea de un Hablador es ser la voz de los espíritus, es ser el mediador entre ellos y nosotros. Se aseguran que sus voluntades se cumplan y les piden ayuda cuando el trabajo de los Jefes no alcanza. Cuando amenazas invisibles como enfermedades o hambruna atacan las Aldeas. Sin ellos, todos los Teï Ilau sucumbirían a la oscuridad, y habrían caído presa de los Raükou del pasado.

»Este mundo es más grande que uno mismo, hijo. El oficio de U Ila es importante no por su propia gratificación, sino porque permite que la Aldea subsiste, y si las Aldeas subsisten, todos los de nuestra clase, sin excepción, lo hacen por igual. Y no hay trabajo más importante que el de un Hablador. Es un gran honor que los espíritus hayan visto en ti a un mediador. Eso quiere decir que te han visto apto para llevar el peso de la supervivencia de los nuestros.

Como era de esperar, las palabras de su padre no hicieron sino preocuparlo aún más. Demasiada era la presión que de súbito se le había puesto sobre sus jóvenes hombros afeitados. Caminó y comió, intentando pensar en otras cosas. Sin embargo, su humor no cambió. Las sombras de la noche aún atenazaban su espíritu sin que él rindiera cuenta de ello, y la conversación seguía viva en su memoria. Nada podría haberlo animado,

Nada excepto la luz en los ojos de la joven que se acercaba hacia él. Teï Ha’ula caminaba en su dirección, cerca de la Casa de Mando. Sus ropas habían cambiado a un vestido corto de color rojizo y unas tiras blancas sobre el pecho. Ya vestía como una más de la Aldea del Río. Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y Teï Tava se lo devolvió.

⸺ ¿Has visto a tu hermano, mi esposo? ⸺le preguntó ⸺. Hace horas que no se de él.

⸺No, en verdad ⸺contestó extrañado ⸺. No lo he visto. Debe estar con padre, aprendiendo su nuevo oficio.

⸺Entonces mejor no molesto ⸺siguió ella ⸺. ¿Te importa si me quedo contigo?

A Teï Tava no le importó. Se sentaron juntos y charlaron, un poco artificial y forzadamente en un principio, pero poco a poco fueron ganando confianza. Ella le contó lo nerviosa que había estado en la boda, y la tristeza que le provocaba haber dejado su Aldea. Él le comentó sus preocupaciones sobre su futuro. Y rieron juntos cuando se dieron cuenta que los espíritus les habían pedido sacrificar algo por el bien de todos. Una fuerte amistad nació entre ellos, una amistad que daría forma al futuro de los suyos y cuyos efectos resonarían en los siglos que estaban por venir. Sin embargo, eso es historia para futuros capítulos. Por lo pronto, cuando cayó la noche, Teï Tava caminó feliz y sonriente hacia su tío, listo para comunicarle que aceptaría su destino.

Y mientras, no muy lejos de ahí, otras cosas ocurrían. Una oscura voluntad escupía malévolos susurros a los oídos de un insensato, palabras de muerte y palabras de ambición. Y sellaba así el destino de todos los Teï Ilau de la isla.


End file.
